


Dolcissimo

by synthysammy07



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, Love, M/M, Music, Musical term
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: Dolcissimo: sweetly, softly, with tender emotion.





	Dolcissimo

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just popped into my mind! It's short fluff! Not everything needs to be long! :)

The soft ray's of the sun kissed the tan skin of Gladiolus Amicitia. His tight, smooth muscles showed through silk, beige sheets that provided little cover. As the morning sun helped showcase his figure, Gladio shifted under the rich sheets that belonged to the one that slept over his arm and curled into his chest. Ignis Scientia loved these mornings were he could listen to the tender, sleeping heart of his lover. The one that always beats quietly before waking into a loud fierce pound. For someone so strong and powerful, he was a kind , gentle soul. A large palm, demonstrating such kindness, rested on his smooth back, massaging gently to earn a satisfied hum. 

A deep, morning groan from Gladio always made Ignis smile. It was a strange noise to bring one joy but, the meaning of it was endearing. Gladio's hand shifted up to affectionately grasp messy, dark brown hair. He pulled, lightly, to reveal the features he deemed more gorgeous than the night sky. The words made Ignis roll his eyes, but his heart would skip beat. There eyes connected. The moment now stopping in it's tracks. Ignis found himself under Gladio as he was during the long night that ended mere hours ago. Gladio whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ear. His breath light and cool to a tender earlobe. A wondrous kiss on the temple inspired a blush on the recipient. Ignis tangled his thin, maticulous fingers through the other's dark locks that barely reached broad shoulders. The tender combing suddenly encouraged Gladio to kiss Ignis's lips. They always tasted sweet as if coated with sugar.

Sweetly, with emotion that could only be shared in this bed, Ignis and Gladiolus lost one another in soft touches and tender words. Soothing, callused hands gently grazed the silky skin that intrigued him greatly. Fingertips traced inked feathers on the large back of Gladio. Ignis felt so high and drunk off the affection shown to him. He cupped a fuzzy face, enjoying the sensation on his palms. Gladio's smile charmed through Ignis's heart like an arrow going through hay. They met for another kiss made to last for all eternity. A gentle carress made Gladio murmur an 'I love you' into the kiss. The heavanly music they created was like nothing ever heard. A whispered 'I love you too' from Ignis had them osculating once more.

The sun showered energy into their growing love. Soft rays lit up the room, gently. The sheets no longer existed for the naked bodies that entwined for another song and dance. The stress and troubles of the outer world couldn't reach them. No meetings, trainings or strains to be perfect. Just a dolcissimo created song that could only be sung by the most imperfect mess that was Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Gladnis so I had to jot this down as soon as I realized the idea was growing more and more! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
